MoonDance the Hedgehog
"Live life, breathe air, forgive mistakes." ~MoonDance Background Story MoonDance was designed and created forty-nine years ago when her race, the Xernexans, found out that their rival race, the Black Arms, were creating some Ultimate Lifeform when they picked up transmission signals from their ship. The Black Arms had destroyed their home planet, Xernexus, killing almost every living thing there. Unable to return home, the fifty-thousand Xernexans left were forced to live on a ship. They became bloodthirsty battle beasts and attacked almost every planet they came across. They were always locked in battle with the Black Arms. Fearing that the Black Arms would destroy their race once and for all, they decided to create their own Ultimate weapon of mass destruction. They began designing MoonDance’s structure and abilities. She was inside a tank full of liquid and was able to see everything going on, though she could not speak or move. Tubes were going all through her body. Everything was going well, until the Black Arms attacked their ship, once more. They were forced to move all tubes from MoonDance’s body and put a small amount of liquid into her bloodstream that would evaporate eventually to make her sleep through it. The leader and the one who created MoonDance, Vulxar, placed her in a pod and strapped a small gem to her stomach. She was incomplete and was still in the process of designing, but she was the only hope for their race to live on. Only moments after MoonDance was evacuated and sent through the cosmos, the Xernexans were blown up and destroyed. MoonDance was left with nothing but a scar or a "birthmark" on the right side of her neck. MoonDance’s pod crashed on Earth. An unknown facility of scientists found MoonDance’s pod and brought her back to their facility to be tested. They made a horrible mistake when they strapped her arms, legs, and torso down to a metal table and touched the gem on her stomach. She opened her eyes and ripped the metal straps off of herself with her strength. She almost blew the whole facility up until G.U.N. sent soldiers to help the scientists, Shadow the hedgehog and Charm the hedgehog being part of the squads. Shadow and Charm’s powers and abilities were able to restrain MoonDance temporarily. She awoke, yet again, strapped down to a metal table. She was about to try and destroy G.U.N. until she heard a voice from a dark corner in the room. Shadow the hedgehog was able to question her and get some answers about why she was trying to blow the facility up, but got no answers on where she came from. He asked her the question of, “If I take those metal clamps off, can I trust you not to wreak havoc?” After a long pause, MoonDance gave Shadow a slow and unsure nod. Then she requested that Shadow take her the person in charge of G.U.N. in which she would ask her own questions. She never went into detail about what she and the commander talked about, but they were able to make a deal. If MoonDance would stop trying to destroy everything and create non-stop destruction, G.U.N. would give her a safe place to rest and would never harm her again. Charm the hedgehog was in charge of showing MoonDance what to do and what not to do here on Earth. G.U.N. also tried to get MoonDance to complete their two year training course, but MoonDance had already mastered all of the training classes, as her master had designed her to know most every combat skill. Instead, MoonDance went into her own training and began practicing with her water abilities that she had, for some unknown reason, already knew she was gifted with. Also, one of her friends, Mikiya, taught MoonDance all about music. From every guitar solo to every drum beat. MoonDance eventually learned how to play a piano and loves it. Mikiya tunes in with her Power guitar whenever she can and often scolds MoonDance when she tries to play guitar and misses notes. Abilities MoonDance has the ability to manipulate and control water at her own will. She enjoys playing with her water and discovering new ways to use it. Her most popular and most used ability with water is her signature Water Orb. It’s about the size of a softball, but is very deadly. She can also unfreeze water by moving the frozen water deep within the ice, but she is not able to freeze it back. MoonDance’s creator thought that she would need a power that did more than make damage, so he gave her the ability to create force fields. She is able to forge them from her own energy as long as she focuses on them. She is also able to expand and shrink them as she pleases and has often used them to fly through the air as transportation. MoonDance also has abnormal strength for a female her age and size. However, there is one power that MoonDance was unexpected to have. It comes from the gem on her stomach and it allows her to create a kind of black electric energy that burns the skin. Though, MoonDance has to adapt to this power, as it has only shown signs of growing on MoonDance since the last few years she’s been on Earth. Though, she keeps this a secret from her friends, fearing that they’ll ask more questions about where she came from even now. Being an incomplete project, MoonDance needs the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds and the power of the Mater Emerald to turn into her super form. When super, her irises and pupils completely disappear and her hair turns as black as coal. She is at least three times stronger than usual and has the ability to create Water Spouts when near water and tsunamis. She can also hover in the air from the energy emitting from her body. But, because she isn’t a complete project, she loses control in Super Form and becomes mentally broken. MoonDance hardly ever turns into Super MoonDance, but most of the time the gem on her torso splits in half, but can be restored by a powerful source. Personality MoonDance is outgoing, energetic, and creative. She loves to laugh and make people laugh. She can be a bit hard-headed, stubborn, and short-tempered, but she would do anything for her friends. She tends not to speak to people she doesn’t know well, making it hard for her to make close friends. That’s why she cherishes the close friends she has now. When it comes to her strength, she is determined that she is the strongest person in the world, but sometimes Shadow and MoonDance fight and Shadow gets the better of her at some points, which makes MoonDance furious. It embarrasses her sometimes and her face glows red from anger and humiliation. She also hates it if another person, specifically a female, believes she is stronger than MoonDance. Despite MoonDance’s temper problems, she loves music and having fun. Relationships With Other Characters Shadow the hedgehog Shadow was one of the first two people MoonDance met when she woke up on Earth, Charm being the other person. She took an immediate dislike to him and they bickered often. MoonDance hated the way Shadow was silent and rude to her, while Shadow hated the way MoonDance always greeted Shadow with an annoying, chipper attitude and was always rushing into battle without a game plan. However, dispite their constant fighting, MoonDance developed secret feelings towards Shadow and hated it at first. She began to watch him in battle and whenever he got wounded, she want to help him, but he found this annoying. Shortly after that, she began to like being around him more and a few months later, Shadow also grew a small amount of feelings towards her--firstly thinking them to be just 'friendly' feelings. Later on, he discovered that he loved her as well, though she was the first to mention anything related to feelings to him. MoonDance finally told him how she felt in battle with him and just being near him and he calmly admitted his feelings towards her as well. They now love each other deeply and MoonDance would always go to Shadow first if she needed anything or just needed comfort. Though, they protest against couple pet names and simply call each other by their given names. Charm the Hedgehog Charm was one of the few people MoonDance took an immediate liking to. She loved the way Charm was; laid back, calm, and understanding. They got along well when Charm introduced herself to her. She is a good friend of MoonDance and MoonDance would do anything for her. They are often assigned to go on missions together. Charm sometimes trains with MoonDance to see how well she does controlling her water under pressure, whereas she usually gets shot with electricity because of Charm being a quick thinker. Mikiya the Echinda A few days after MoonDance became a G.U.N. agent, Mikiya went with Tails to G.U.N. to ask Charm about a mission. Mikiya saw MoonDance and wanted to ask her questions because she had never seen her before. MoonDance, at first, thought she was annoying. When Mikiya found that MoonDance was from a secret laboratory from deep in space, she wanted to “tinker” with her. Mikiya was abnormally smart for her age and was excellent when it came to machines. She often helped Tails work on and fix machines, so she wanted to try and complete a project she had never accomplished yet: testing and experimenting on a living thing. MoonDance thought that Mikiya was a little creepy so she didn’t speak much with her, but Mikiya eased off with asking about her home planet so MoonDance finally spoke with her. She is a wonderful comrade and a great friend. Though, MoonDance still can’t understand it when Mikiya is trying to tell her how machine works as she calls it “nerd talk.” Surge the hedgehog Out of all the people MoonDance disliked the most in Westopolis, Surge the hedgehog takes the cake. She dislikes him because he has a crush on her and calls her “sweet thing” almost every time he sees her. She thinks he’s a pest and “just another stupid boy.” Although, Surge is the best friend of Mikiya and this often results in MoonDance having to work with him multiple times as well as put up with his cheesy pickup lines. Almost all the time, she ends up slapping the back of his head because he said something even more stupid than usual. Also, even though he is flirty towards her and MoonDance would rather stay away from him, she wouldn't want him to get killed, because even she is not that brutal. In her mind, however, she believes he diserves a "severe beating", to put it mildly. Sonic the Hedgehog MoonDance loves the way Sonic is: Fun-loving, enthusiastic, and free. She would be around him more if he worked with G.U.N., but she is usually sent on G.U.N. missions more than she is on missions that Tails and Sonic est. go on. Being around Sonic's perky attitude can be annoying only at times, but she learns to control her temper; eventually. 'Trivia' *MoonDance is 17 years of age (physically 49) *MoonDance has a dark ability that she doesn't even want her closest friends to know, because she can't control it and it takes over her mind. This happens only on the full moon. *MoonDance knows French, but doesn't have any use for it, so she doesn't use it often *Sometimes, MoonDance has nightmares about her master *MoonDance loves to read with her spare time *MoonDance can play a piano wonderfully *MoonDance cherrishes the red gem on her stomach, for it helps her remember her master and race *MoonDance does fear that one day, her master will return for revenge *MoonDance gets stronger at night when the moon is full *MoonDance is a neutral character (she gets along easily with Eggman or Sonic) *MoonDance tends to wear her feelings on her shoulders at times *MoonDance can't use her stregnth when she is under pressure Theme Songs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nckjoBALgM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1QGfwd4mBI (Super) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbTV7KRq7G0 (super) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nh4ngR50KYo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msDN4hA1sDk (MoonDance and Shadow) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4HGmvkg7ZQ Chappie one - Copy.png|MoonDance and It Dark Rein.png|Super MoonDance Aidez-moi (Help Me).png|MoonDance Helping Shadow Innocent fun.png|MoonDance greeting Shadow Ne me quitte pas (Don't leave me).png|MoonDance and Shadow on Sonic Adventures 2